Deception and Reunion
by Deiru Tamashi
Summary: Sequel to "The Last Battle for Her" co-authored with Greymon Leader.10 years have past since Michiru left the group. Now he travels back to Kaede's Village in disguise, and receives a blast from the past. Literally. Rated T just in case. Read and reveiw.


Deception and Reunion

Setting: It's been 10 years since the day Michiru left everyone. Naraku is dead, and Michiru had become a bounty hunter. He said he would never kill someone who was defenseless again, and he meant it. He will not kill an enemy that is injured or with handicaps. Now, Michiru has entered Kaede's village to find Sango at the Bone Eater's Well….

"What's going on?" Michiru asked. "I wanted to see you," Sango replied. "You could have sent me a note." Sango shook her head. "I wanted to see you in person. There've been reports of a large demon in this area. I thought we could go after it." "I looked into that. Already took care of it." Sango looked at his armor. Michiru had heard that it looked very similar to another bounty hunter named Boba Fett, only black with yellow. The armor was black with green lines, and around his waist Michiru wore a ring of lightsabers.

"Impressive. From what I hear that demon must have been a challenge. Nice armor, by the way," Sango said. "I found on Maul's ship. He took from that Death Watch group, the same one he took the darksaber from. I just did some editing to it," Michiru explained. "Well, it looks good on you." Sango looked at him, her face suddenly full of concern. "Just remember not to push yourself, okay? You may have been able to take down that demon by yourself, but that doesn't mean you can't ask us for help." Michiru gave a hollow laugh. "I haven't talked to any of you in ten years, not even Kaname. In fact, how did you know was still alive?"

"I heard reports of a bounty hunter who was able to use the power of Shikigami, and I thought it might be you." Sango smiled. "It turns out I was right." Michiru walked over to her. "You have no idea what I've been through these years." Sango grabbed his hand."Would you… like to talk about it?" He pulled his hand out of her grasp. "So, how are the others?" he asked, changing the subject. "Well, Miroku's the same as ever, along with Inuyasha. Kagome and Kaname became priestesses alongside Kaede, and Shippo even found some new friends." "I went to a land called Britain. They had some witches and dragons to deal with, and I was made a knight by King Arthur."

Michiru looked up and saw it was getting close to sunset. "Well, I'd better be off." He was about to leave when Sango went to stop him. "Off? To where?" she asked. "I don't know; the next bounty. See what's required. Sango still wouldn't move, and looked at him, distinctly upset. "Michiru, we haven't seen you in years. Can't you stay here a little while?" "Why should I?" Michiru responded. "Because we miss you! You're Inuyasha's best friend, Shippo keep wondering when you'll come back, and I… I…" "You what? Tell me."

Sango didn't say anything; she jumped forward and wrapped her arms around Michiru. "Michiru, please, don't go. I don't want to lose you again." "You don't understand what happened." Sango looked up and noticed Michiru still had his helmet on. "What do you mean? What happened?" "It's like I said, you can't understand." "Michiru, it's okay. Whatever it is, I promise I _will_ understand." She reached up and took off Michiru's helmet. Underneath his helmet, Michiru looked the same, except for a few changes. His hair was short and somewhat spiky, and he had a scar on his eye. Another adorned his cheek.

Sango gasped sharply. "Michiru," she said, gently running her hand along the scar on his cheek. "What happened?" "The Sith War," he replied, shocking her. "The... Sith War?" she asked, confused. "What is that?" "I went to Maul's world five thousand years ago and met the first Jedi order. I worked with a general named Hoth. We fought Sith that were even more dangerous than Maul," Michiru explained. "Then, they were the ones who did this to you?" Sango asked, gesturing at the scars. "In a way, yes. But what made it worse was it was somebody that used to be a Jedi.

"Who? Who was it?" "He was a young kid, named Tomcat. He had a lot of ambition, but he lost his lightsaber in a fight. It drove him to the Darkside. Me and his cousin, we tried to save him. But in the end I got these scars and his cousin died from a thought bomb. As for Tomcat, he ran and I never saw him again." Sango stood there for a moment, absorbing this information, until she finally nodded. "I see. Is this why you don't want the others to see you?" "Yeah," Michiru replied. "I failed to save a family and got money for not doing my job."

Sango lowered her head. "I understand. But still, that doesn't change things for us. You're still Inuyasha's friend, and Kaname's brother. Even Kagome missed you." She raised her head back up to look him in the eye. "Can't you stay with us? At least for a little while?" "What do I get in return?" Michiru asked. Sango removed her arms from his sides only to wrap them around his neck. She pulled him down, reached up, and their lips met. They stood there for a moment, lost in each other, until they broke apart. Sango smiled and said "Another one."

"All right, on one condition. I keep the helmet on and you don't mention me. I don't want people to know where I am." Sango frowned, for this was far from what she wanted, but eventually sighed. "All right, I won't tell. Now let's go!" She grabbed his hand and they started walking. The two walked from the Bone Eater's Well to Kaede's Village for Michiru to find the place in the midst of a festival. He looked around in astonishment and Sango let out a small giggle. "I guess I have some explaining of my own to do.

"There was this farmer who said that the fields he tended to had a special power. Now, all the crops that grow there are enormous. So once a year, we have a festival to celebrate the huge harvest. "I see. So, is anything else supposed to happen?" "Well, aside from simply having a good time, a lot of merchants show up to sell their wares, trade, and stuff like that. Also-" Just as she was about to continue, a little girl ran up to Sango. The girl had black hair and a pair of small dog ears, and wore a white kimono. Her hairstyle was cut like Kaname's.

"Aunty Sango!" the girl called. She held up a doll that Michiru recognized as one from the Doll Festival of Wishes at the Kururugi Shrine. "Whose name do you think I should write on the doll? I asked Mommy whose name she wrote, but she told me it's a secret!" The girl pouted. "That's so unfair!" Sango smiled and knelt down in front of her. "I'm not sure Tsuki, but give me a moment. I'll help you then." The girl gave her a look of impatience much like Inuyasha's before hurrying off. Sango stood up and turned. She could fell the astonishment that came from Michiru.

"Some things have happened in the past ten years. Including the shrine here also celebrating the Doll Festival of Wishes and Inuyasha and Kaname getting together." "So that was my niece. She looks just about how old he would be." Sango gave Michiru a questioning look. "How old who would be?" she asked. Michiru hung his head. "Sango, I have to tell you something. I had a son in the Sith Wars." Sango stood there for a moment, her jaw hitting the ground and her eyes going wide. Until she screeched "You… had a _son_?!"

Michiru lowered his head even further. "In the Jedi army I met a woman. Her name was Akina; we had a one-night stand. Then 8 months later we met again and she told me she was pregnant. Soon after she gave birth to him. He didn't even have a name, because the next minute they were killed by a sith bomb squad." Sango stood there for a moment longer, until her shock gave way to horror. And sympathy. "Michiru, I-I'm sorry. I don't know what to say." Michiru put a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay. Tell me about Inuyasha and Kaname." Her expression brightened somewhat. "Well, about a year after you left, we finally managed to defeat Naraku. After that we eventually completed the Shikon Jewel. Kagome and Kaede guarded it at first, but Kaname joined them as a priestess too. Then one day Inuyasha and Kagome got into a _really_ huge fight. Afterwards Inuyasha was pretty miserable; Kaname went to comfort him, one thing led to another…" Sango shrugged. "And they've been together ever since.

"How did they get married? Who asked first?" Michiru asked. Sango suppressed a chuckle. "Well actually, the day it happened they both said they needed to tell the other something, and then they both asked at the same time. Kaname said yes, and not long after they got married." Michiru let out a short laugh. "I should have come; Kagome was probably pissed." Sango laughed too. "She was, trust me. Luckily, Kagome was back in her time when it happened, so she didn't find out until afterwards. Even better, with her new spiritual powers Kaname was able to get rid of the Beads of Subjugation, so Kagome couldn't even 'sit' him over it."

"Okay, just let me walk for a bit." Sango nodded and Michiru went off. He walked around for a while, listening to people celebrating and merchants advertising until he happened upon Inuyasha, who was playing with Tsuki. Inuyasha looked pretty much the same, if a little older and taller. Tsuki saw Michiru and called out "Hey there, mister!" Inuyasha turns to look at him, raises an eyebrow, and turns back to his daughter. "And who's this, Tsuki?" he asked. "He was with Aunty Sango earlier; she was talking to him when she came back to the village." Then she stops, looks at Michiru and sniffs the air. "He smells kind of funny though, like the way Mommy does."

His eyes widening beneath his helmet, Michiru struggled to come up with a response. "I-I get that a lot. From demons, about my smell. My name's Kento Thrax by the way," he said, relieved he had come up something so quickly. Inuyasha stood and walked over to him. "Well, I'm Inuyasha, and that's my daughter, Tsuki. Nice to meet you." The two of them shook hands. "So, how do you know Sango?" Quickly coming up with another story, Michiru replied "I… used to a Demon Slayer. From the same village as her. I left when I was a child. Me and her, we were friends back then."

Inuyasha's eyes widened at this. "Whoa, I bet she must have been pretty happy to see you." "Yes, she was. So, Tsuki is your daughter? Any others to your family?" "Well, I have a wife named Kaname, who's a priestess and Tsuki's mother, and Kaname had a brother, but we haven't spoken to him in a long time." Inuyasha sniffed the air. "You smell a lot like he did." "Like I said, I get that a lot. Well, it was nice meeting you Inuyasha, and your daughter. See you." "See ya." Inuyasha called. Michiru continued to walk for a while, until he was nearing a clothing shop and saw Kagome standing with Kaname.

Kagome was wearing a blue kimono with a pink lower dress, and Kaname was wearing a kimono and hakama just like the ones he remembered Kikyo and Kaede wearing. Kagome was in the midst of trying to let Kaname do her hair. "C'mon Kaname, just this once?" Kagome asked, giving Kaname a look with puppy dog eyes. Kaname shook her head. "I already told you Kagome, I like my hair the way it is." Michiru walked by but stop and turned back to her. "Excuse me, miss?" Kaname looked at him. "Yes? Can I help you?" "If I may ask, are you the mother of that little girl who is part demon?" "Oh! You mean Tsuki? Yes I am," she replied.

"So you're Kaname then. My name is Kento Thrax. Who's your friend?" "My name is Kagome Higurashi; nice to meet you." Kagome said. "Same here," Kaname seconded. "So what are you doing here? I don't think I've seen you around before." "I'm a friend of Sango's, just passing by." Michiru replied. Kaname and Kagome looked at him with interest. "Really?" Kagome asked. "Just how did you know her?" "I knew her when I was a child. I was a Demon Slayer who used to live in the same village as her a long time ago." "You lived in Sango's village?" Kaname asked. Michiru nodded. "Wow. And I thought Sango and her brother were the only survivors." "My family and I used to live there. WE left about 7 years before Naraku's attack."

At the mention of this incident Kagome and Kaname's smiled faltered. "Man, it's been nine years since we beat Naraku, and talking about him _still_ kills the mood," Kagome said somberly. "Well, he dead now, so he's not bothering us anymore," Kaname reminded her. Then she turned to Michiru. "So, Kanto, does Sango know you're here? If she does, how did she react to seeing you?" "She does know; she's the one who got me to come here. She's in a pretty good mood too. Well, I better go find her. Be seeing you, Kaname and Kagome. As the two waved their goodbyes, Michiru continued his walk. Then, out of the blue, he spotted Miroku and Shippo.

Shippo looked the same as before, Miroku did too, only without prayer beads on his right hand. The Wind Tunnel was gone. Miroku was sitting at a fortune booth giving fortunes to, to Michiru's surprise, both women _and _men. So either Miroku now swung both ways, or the loss of the Wind Tunnel had indeed changed him somewhat. Deciding that the latter of these two was the least impossible, Michiru walked over to the booth. "Good afternoon sir," Miroku said. "Are you interested in hearing your future?" Not really. Just taking a look around," Michiru replied. "Please, I insist." "Hey, give it a rest Miroku!" Shippo called. "If he doesn't want his palm read, then he doesn't want his palm read." Michiru smiled at Miroku's crestfallen expression. "Well, nice to meet you, Miroku. I'm Kento Thrax. So, what do you do here in this village?"

"Well, normally I am a monk that performs services at the shrine in this village, but often I set up a fortune booth such as this to… cover travel expenses." Miroku was gesturing with his right hand, and Michiru was reminded that the Wind Tunnel was gone. "Did you… have a problem with your hand?" Michiru asked subtly. Miroku's grin dropped at this. "Well, until about nine years ago it was… mutilated. Marked by a demon. But then we- that is, my companions and I- defeated the demon, and the mark disappeared." "Tell me a bit about these companions."

"There is one named Inuyasha. He's a half-demon with a bit of a temper, but his heart's in the right place. Another is Shippo over there, he's a fox-demon and rather mischievous. Then there are Kagome and Kaname, who are both priestesses. But while Kagome possesses immense spiritual power, Kaname, Inuyasha's wife, can use the power of the Shikigami. Last, there's Sango. She's a kind person, and a string Demon Slayer." "Do you like her?" Michiru inquired. Miroku's eyebrows met in confusion. "Who, you mean Sango?" Michiru nodded and Miroku lowered his eyes. "I did once, a long time ago. But then I saw that her heart belonged to someone else."

"Who; was there someone else in the group?" "There _was_; his name was Michiru. He was Kaname's sister, and could also wield the Shikigami. But then, ten years ago, he left our group. And no one's seen him since then." What happened?" Michiru asked, knowing full well the answer. "A man named Darth Maul and his followers attacked us one night, and Maul kidnapped Sango. Michiru fought Maul to get Sango back, but just when Maul was about to surrender I… I struck him down, with a blast of Sacred Lightning. Michiru was so horrified, so furious, that he left the group, saying we were too dangerous for own good." Miroku shook his head sadly. "We were younger back then, and I fear that, back then, he may have been right."

"Do you regret what you did?" Michiru asked. Miroku nodded. "Yes, I do. Sango was heartbroken to see him leave, Shippo and Kaname kept crying, even Inuyasha and Kagome fought less. If there was one thing I regret doing, it would be that." "If you saw Michiru, what would you do?" "I'd tell him… that I'm sorry." Miroku replied somberly. Michiru nodded, satisfied at this. "I'm sure he would be happy to hear you say that. Well, good-bye." Michiru walked on, leaving Miroku behind. Eventually, he saw Sango again, sitting with a group of girls from the village. Michiru was about to walk off when one of the girl spotted him and called "Hey Sango, who is that?"

Sango looked over and saw Michiru. He sighed, knowing it would do no good hiding, and walked to stand before them. "I'm Kento Thrax, an ex-Demon Slayer. I lived in Sango's village." Sango frowned at this while the girl, who introduced herself as Yuka, was looking at him in awe. "Oh! I've never met another Demon Slayer besides Sango. Where did you get that armor? Was it from a demon?" "No, I went to a rare blacksmith that makes armor even better than the Demon Slayers'." Yuka's eyes widened. "A blacksmith even better than the Demon Slayers? Who was it?" "I just met someone; nobody important," Michiru said. "Aw, come on! Tell us!" Yuka pressed. At this Sango cleared her throat. "Actually Yuka, I think you've asked Michiru enough questions. He and I are going on a walk you see, and don't want to waste time."

Before Yuka could protest, Sango got up and grabbed Michiru's arm, pulling him away. Michiru sighed in relief. They kept going until they reached the forest, where Sango pulled Michiru's helmet off his head and promptly slapped him. Michiru rocked back on his heels and, more out of surprise than pain, asked "What the hell was that for?!" "Why did you have to mention Demon Slayer Village?" Sango asked angrily. "You could have just said you were a Demon Slayer and left it at that. You didn't need to use what was my home to supplement your lies." "I needed to make it more believable." Michiru said as he put his helmet back on. "Oh, keep that helmet off. It's not like there's anyone here to see you, and nothing's going to happen."

As if fate had chosen to directly contradict her words, the moment she said these words there was a large explosion, sounding as if it came from the village. Sango turned, her hand already going for the Hiraikotsu on her back. "What was that?' she asked. "No idea. Let's go." Michiru said, and without a word, the two raced toward the village. When they reached it they see a figure wearing dark armor. His face was obscured by a sort of breathing mask, but it was red with black tattoos, and horns came from his head.

Darth Maul.

Michiru and Sango both froze in shock. "No…" Michiru said faintly. "It can't be…" Maul turned to him, saw the armor Michiru was wearing and narrowed his eyes. "So, in my death you took the liberty of taking my supplies, did you boy?" At that moment Inuyasha appeared followed by Kagome, Kaname, Miroku and Shippo. Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock. "No way…" the others wore similar expressions of shock, mixed with horror. "Maul, is that you?" Michiru asked. "Yes my boy, it is. After my death at the hands of you and your friends, I was brought back to life by a demon named Naraku. He gave me my life, and a chance for revenge, in exchange for one thing." He looked at Michiru. "You."

"What?" Inuyasha called. "But Naraku's already dead, and why would he want Kento in the first place?" Maul attempted a sinister chuckle which, even with the breathing mask, he pulled off. "I am well aware of Naraku's passing, half-demon, but I still desire my revenge. As for why he would want _Kento_, it is because he's not who he say he is. Isn't that right, Michiru Kururugi?" "He's lying!" Michiru called. Maul laughed. "Is that so?" Then let's see the true _face_ of things, shall we?" And Maul used the force to yank Michiru's helmet off, revealing the truth. Everyone gasped, and then Kaname nearly screamed "B-Bro?! Is that you?!"

Michiru lowered his head. "Kaname, I can explain." Maul laughed again before saying "Yes, you can all enjoy happy little reunion, in the afterlife!" and shooting a blast of Force Lightning at each of them. Inuyasha absorbed the blow with Tetsusaiga's sheath, Miroku created a spiritual barrier, Michiru and Kaname cast Protective Light, and Kagome and Sango dodged to the sides. "All right, that's it! Wind Scar!" Inuyasha called, his massive sword hitting the ground and sending several bands of pure destruction in Maul's direction. But Maul effortlessly jumped over them, then grabbed Inuyasha and threw him into house, causing it to collapse.

"Inuyasha!" Kaname called. She glared pure death at Maul before clasping her hands together as a pentagram spun beneath her. "Spirits and Shikigami, reveal your hidden forces! Combine into one to defeat my enemy and unleash your power! Twin Dragon Attack!" As soon as she finished saying this, two dragons rose from the pentagram, one made of her spiritual power and another composed of her Light Shikigami. Both let out a mighty roar before launching themselves at Maul. With almost inhuman ease, he dodged them both, jumped at Kaname, activated his lightsaber and stabbed her in the leg.

Kaname screamed in pain, falling to the ground. Kagome aimed an arrow at Maul and shot it towards him, faster than he could dodge completely, while Sango threw her Hiraikotsu. However, before either could hit him he used the force to send both the arrow and the Hiraikotsu back towards their owners. The Hiraikotsu slammed back into Sango and pinned her to a tree, while the arrow pierced Kagome in the side. Kagome grunted, grabbed the arrow and, with a screech of utmost agony, pulled it out of her side. Miroku started forward, his staff in hand and a collection of sacred sutras in the other.

Miroku flung the sutras at Maul while at the same time swinging his staff over head. With the same inhuman ease, Maul used the force to send the cards to side and dodged the staff, giving Miroku a long cut on the arm for good measure. Michiru watched this all, his friends fighting Maul and Maul beating them, effortlessly, one by one. "Maul, stop!" he called. To Michiru's surprise, he did, and looked at him. "It's me you want, right? I'll fight you myself." Maul seemed to smile beneath his mask before saying "Very well then. Get out that darksaber I gave you." Michiru pulled it out and stepped forward. "The rules will be same as they were the last time we fought. If you win, we all die and you get your revenge. But if I win, we go free and you leave us alone. Deal?"

"Deal," Maul said, before going forward for a slash. Michiru barely blocked it, and responded with a jab. Maul blocked that, and Michiru follows with an uppercut. But Maul dodges and kicks him in the gut, sending him flying in the path of a house. Before he hit Michiru cast Protective Light. The golden sphere of energy surrounded him just as he hit the house, the spell absorbing the impact. Quickly he got up and cast Raging Flame, sending a stream of fire at Maul.

Maul jumped above the blaze and landed in front of Michiru. Without missing a beat, he swung his lightsaber at Michiru, giving him a cut on the side of his face opposite his scar. Michiru growled in anger and called "Grieving Flame!" Another lance of fire shot towards Maul, but this time it hit him, giving him an identical scar on his face. At this Maul actually smiled. "I see the Darkside in you." Michiru frowned in annoyance. "Unless I'm mistaken, you told me the same thing the last time we fought. I didn't believe you then, and I don't believe you now." "Then you are a fool," Maul replied. "Shikigami and the force are twins. Both side run their battles of darkness and light."

"Maybe so, but unlike you I don't live on the side of darkness." A pentagram spun into existence beneath Michiru's feet. "I serve the light. Oh brightly burning light, hear my prayers! Light of Judgment!" A dragon that was his Light Shikigami rose forth before turning into a ball of light. The ball launched itself at Maul. Just as it hit, it detonated in a furious explosion of raw power, light and heat. However, when it faded Maul wasn't even fazed. As if nothing had happened he continued "But what about your friends? They didn't serve the light when they killed me. You left them for precisely that reason."

"Yeah, back then I did leave them because I thought they were too dangerous for their own good. But I talked to them; and I can see that all of them, even Miroku, have changed." At this Maul smiled, and relaxed, seeming to be at peace. "Then my task is done." And suddenly, Maul shimmered and disappeared. Everyone stood there for a moment. Until there was the sound of moving rubble and Inuyasha jumped out the wreckage of the house Maul had thrown him into. Inuyasha looked around, until he saw that Maul was gone. "What the hell? Where'd he go?!" Inuyasha demanded.

"I think he was some kind of ghost," Michiru answered. Kaname stood and went over to Kagome, limping. She had cast Great River Blessing to heal the wound in her leg, somewhat, and now began to work on the hole in Kagome's side. "For some kind of ghost, he sure hit pretty hard." "I know. Maybe he was something created by the Darkside." Miroku was using his own spiritual power to heal the cut on along his arm. "Either way, he's gone now." He winced as he tried to move his arm and added "Though not without causing a great deal of harm." "Right," Sango said, trying to free herself from the tree the Hiraikotsu had pinned her to. She gripped the edges of the Hiraikotsu on with a grunt and a massive shove, pushed it out of the tree. "Well, at least we're still alive."

"Yes," Michiru said. He put his helmet back on and said "I might as well get going." Inuyasha turned to look at him. "Now wait just a moment! Get going to where?" "I'm a bounty hunter remember? I'm going to after the next bounty." Kaname stood and faced Michiru. "You mean you're leaving, just like that?" Michiru nodded and tears formed at the corners of eyes. "But bro, we haven't seen you in ten years. Can't you at least stay a while?" "Nah, I've got places to go." Then Michiru pulled some herbs out of his pocket. "Give these to yourselves; they'll make the injuries less painful."

Kaname stood there, the medicine in her hands and tears in her eyes. "Bro, please, don't leave us again. Not like last time." "I have no place here," Michiru stated simply. "What do you mean? Of course you've got a place here!" Inuyasha yelled. "You're Kaname's brother, and my best friend. There's always a place for you here." "That's stupid," Michiru said. "And what's _that_ supposed to mean?" Inuyasha yelled, stung. "It means stop living in the make-believe. This is who I am now." "Oh really; and just who is that supposed to be?" Inuyasha challenged. "Someone who has places to be."

Kaname was truly crying now. "Michiru," she said, not even calling him "bro" anymore. "Why? Why won't you stay with us? Are we still that dangerous to you?" "No, I just have orders from people. I found a better world," Michiru said. Despite her misery, Kaname blinked in surprise. "A better world? What are you talking about?" "The world where Maul came from. There's no harmony in that world. In order to have harmony you have to make it." "And you won't be able to come back until this world _is_ in harmony?" Kaname asked. Michiru nodded. "How long… will that be?" "Forever."

"You mean you'll never be able to stay here. Ever?" Kaname asked, and once again Michiru nodded. Kaname just stood there for a moment, the others silently watching silently, until she slowly nodded. "Oh… okay," Kaname said. "Just… promise me one thing, will you?" "Sure, what?" Michiru replied. "Just visit from time to time, when you can. Please?" Michiru agreed and Kaname smiled sadly. "Then… good luck."

As Michiru was walking to Maul's –now his- ship, he saw that Sango was standing by it. Only now she looked different. She had cut off her ponytail, and wore a black sports bra with black sports pants and shoes. "What's with the new look?" Michiru inquired. "I'm coming with you," Sango stated simply. Michiru blinked in surprise, but instead of a protest, the words that came out of his mouth were "What do you know about bounty hunting?" "Hey, I'm a Demon Slayer remember? Demon Slayers are by definition bounty hunters, only we go after demons. I know more than you might think." She stepped forward. "I know full well that you might get hurt, and that I could too. When that happens, we're going to need each other. So, I'm coming with you." Her voice left no room for argument.

Michiru, for some reason, wasn't going to argue. He had been alone for ten years, fighting so that Maul's world could enjoy peace. He had missed Sango dearly, and the idea of traveling with her made him overjoyed. He took a lightsaber and gun from his belt and tossed them to Sango. "Come on. But first, I have a question." Sango looked relieved, glad he hadn't said no. "Thanks," she said, catching the gun and lightsaber and attaching them to her belt. "What's the question?"

"Will you marry me?" Michiru asked. Sango froze, her eyes widening and her mouth opening in astonishment, before she smiled hugely, jumped forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Yes," she said happily. "Yes, of course yes." "Alright. Come on, let's go," Michiru said. Hand in hand, they walked onto the ship.

End

Author's note: I do not own Inuyasha, Star Wars, or anything to do with either franchise.

I would like to again extend my thanks to Greymon Leader, my friend from the UK and co-author in this endeavor. As I said last time, it was a dual effort and I could not have done it without you.

Also, I would like to thank Candyman53. You are the first person beyond Greymon and me to read this, and that gives me some hope that I have a chance a good writer after all. And in case you ask, yes, there will probably be a sequel to this.

Read and Review!


End file.
